Lexington: The Long Dark Night
by Boky-001
Summary: A tale set before the events of the Earth Romulan Wars, onboard Earth's seventh Warp Five capable ship, the NX 07 Lexington. Based of the UES Lexington simm. This story is an homage to the people I simm with. Ad Astra, Et Ad Infinitum.


**Star Trek: Lexington **

**The Long Dark Night**

**January 27th, 2156**

"Beep, beep," came the sound from the door chime in Michael's quarters. He growled out something towards the door and turned to the other side of the bed, but whoever it was at the door, was persistent. Mike took the pillow and placed it over his head, but it didn't help. He could still hear the damned chime. Finally giving up he got up and went to open the door, almost tripping over his beagle, named Max. Cursing something towards the dog Mike continued towards the door. Slamming the control panel the doors opened with a hissing sound and a woman was standing just a few inches away from Mike, who was only dressed in his boxers and undergarment.

"Did I awake the two you?" The woman said with a warm smile on her face. She was fully dressed in Starfleet Uniform, with the gold department colours and the rank of a Commander.

"Very funny Kayla," Mike replied yawning. "It's three in the morning. What is so important that it can't wait until my shift stars?"

"Trust me Michael, this is important. I suggest you dress up and follow me to the Command Centre. The Senior Staff is waiting," Kayla said with the smile now gone, being replaced by a worried expression on her face. Mike had a good guess on why she had that expression. After all, he knew her for more than fifteen years by now. They went to the Academy together, although Mike was two years older than her, but that didn't bother them to become close friends during the Academy days. So close friends that some people thought that there was actually something between them, but it fact it wasn't. Well except that one night when they both got so drunk and really didn't care about protocol or anything else, but that happened ages ago. They became friends at the Academy and remained friends even today, with Kayla being Michael's Executive Officer in two terms by now. First when he got command of the _Lexington _and second when she returned from her LOA after Subcommander T'Sel got demoted and lost her position as the XO. Mike and Kayla respected each other greatly, and it was sort of a brother-sister relation between them now. She was the only crewmember onboard the _Lexington_, that could call him by his first name on the Bridge, during duty hours. Everyone else had to call him Captain, or Skipper and even Sir a couple of times, when they were feeling lucky enough to risk their lives, but Kayla was the only one who could call him Mike or Michael. And the only one who actually had the guts to tell him that he is wrong right in the face. Everything that summed up, and Mike knew very well why Kayla now looked the way she did. Something really bad indeed happened.

"Just give me a minute," Mike said and rushed back into his quarters, not bothering to close the door. Kayla leaned on the doorframe and waited for him to dress into his uniform. A few minutes later Michael zipped up the jacket of his uniform and walked towards the door. Max quickly jumped off the bed and went to follow him.

"No Max, you stay here," Michael said noticing the dog's intention. The dog made a growling sound and a "puppy face". "Max I really meant it. Stay here," Mike said raising his index finger. "Or I won't allow you to snoop around T'Sel anymore," He said and that produced the desired effect. Max growled once more and barked in confirmation then went back to the bed. Mike closed the doors to his quarters and started walking with Commander Kayla Torres, his XO next to him.

"So you wanna tell me what's wrong before we get to the CC?" Mike said as they walked towards the Turbolift.

"Admiral Jackson called me five minutes ago. Actually he tried to call you, but since you were asleep and I was on duty I took the call," Kayla said sighing. "Now I wish I didn't."

"Okay, that doesn't tell me a lot you know," Mike said letting a small smile appear on his face.

"The _Washington_ has been reported MIA Michael. Starfleet Command lost contact with them twelve hours ago. They should have reported, but they didn't," Kayla said finally as they came to the Turbolift. Mike pressed the handle and opened it up, with Kayla stepping inside first. Once in he pushed the handle and the Turbolift ascended towards the Bridge.

"Let me guess, we're the closest ship there is and Jackson, as always, wants us to find what happened to the Washington," Mike said sarcastically.

"Yes. But there is more. They were lost near Sector R-21," Kayla said and looked towards her Captain who widened his eyes in surprise.

"Sector R-21," Mike said shaking his head. "Isn't that the sector where we found those…"

"Yes that's the one," Kayla cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Jackson suspects that they might have returned."

"But we eliminated them all. No one was left," Mike replied.

"We didn't Michael, and you know it," Kayla said firmly. "At least two of their ships were left untouched. And not to mention one of their "Motherships" left without a scratch."

"This just gets better and better," Mike said sighing. "Why do they think it's "them" and not the Romulans for example?"

"Jackson didn't rule that option out either," Kayla said nodding. "The Romulans made several incursions into that sector last week, and the _Excelsior_ had a short skirmish with them."

"Yes until Ryan showed them what he can do. Then they turned their tails and ran away," Mike said smiling a bit. "Okay how far are we away from R-21?"

"Major T'Sel said that we can be in the sector in less than eight hours if we travel at high Warp," Kayla replied.

"Then again, the Major can be wrong sometimes," Mike said sighing. "We all know that very well, now don't we?" He said and shot a gaze towards Kayla.

"You still haven't forgiven her for what she did?" Kayla asked softly.

"No. And I don't think I ever will. Only fortune and my good will allowed her to stay onboard the _Lexington_," Mike said firmly and quickly decided to change the subject. "Any other ships nearby, in case we need some help?"

"The _Excelsior_ is twelve hours away. And an Andorian cruiser too," Kayla said as the Turbolift came to a stop. The doors opened up and revealed the magnificent Bridge of the _NX-07 Lexington_.

"Us, Captain Ryan and the Andorians," Mike said smiling as he stepped out. "Even if it is "them", they don't stand a chance against us," He said as he walked inside the Command Centre, where the remainder of his Senior Staff waited for the late night/early morning briefing to start.


End file.
